Ghostlands
For the book in The Sunwell Trilogy, see Ghostlands (book). Gnoll |level=9-21 |loc=Southern Quel'Thalas |pop=Unknown}} The '''Ghostlands', is a part of the original Blackened Woods. It is a level 10-20 zone that was implemented in the Burning Crusade expansion. Today this zone appears on the world map north of the Eastern Plaguelands. Ghostlands is also an alternate title for the entire Blackened Woods region (from which Eversong Woods was later reclaimed). The current Ghostlands region borders the reclaimed Eversong Woods in the north, and is the location of the forest troll instance Zul'Aman. Little is known of this shadowy region of Quel'Thalas. The blood elves applied the scorched earth policy to these woodlands, effectively giving the Scourge as pyrrhic a victory as possible. It is likely that vengeful phantoms of the battles with the Scourge and a majority of the undead remnants left over from the invasion of Quel'Thalas still linger here...as well as one of the most vile traitors to the elven people. History According to Warcraft RPG: Lands of Conflict, the high elves first landed in the Ghostlands (also known as the Blackened Woods), southwest of Silvermoon and north of Stratholme. Their fleet landed on the beaches of the kingdom men would later call Lordaeron. Forging inland, the high elves founded a settlement within the tranquil Tirisfal Glades. After a few years, many of them began to go mad. It was theorized that something evil slept beneath that particular part of the world, but the rumors were never proven to be true. The high elves packed up their encampment and moved northward towards another land rich with ley energies. Geography Maps and subregions Dungeons Travel hubs ; Flight paths from Tranquillien * Silvermoon, Eversong Woods * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands (Patch 2.3) * Hatchet Hills, Ghostlands ; Flight paths from Hatchet Hills * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands (servicing Zul'Aman for higher-level players; available in patch 2.3) * Sun's Reach, Isle of Quel'Danas (servicing Sunwell instances for higher-level players; available in patch 2.4)http://acaciaizm.com/?p=313#more-313 * Tranquillien, Ghostlands Adjacent regions Notable characters Ghostlands is home to several characters of note. At Tranquillien, Dame Auriferous and High Executor Mavren work together in the battle against the Scourge. At the Farstrider Enclave, Captain Helios and his rangers attempt to fight back the relentless attacks from the Amani trolls. And at the Sanctum of the Sun, Magister Kaendris sends bold adventurers into the heart of evil itself - Dar'Khan Drathir's Tower of the Damned, in the center of his fortress of Deatholme. Quests Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild creatures * Abominations * Arcane Guardians * Banshees * Bats * Crypt Fiends * Forest Trolls * Gargoyles * Ghouls * Gnolls * Humans * Lynxes * Magic Elementals * Mana wyrms * Night elves * Shades * Skeletons * Spiders * Wraiths * Zombies Notes, tips, & additional info * Ghostlands has one of the highest level-gaps between adjacent zones with its southern border to the Eastern Plaguelands, a gap that jumps roughly 40 levels from 20 to 60. Another similar zone is Tirisfal Glades, which borders Western Plaguelands - a gap that jumps about the same level range, from 10 to 50. Once you feel that you're done with questing in Ghostlands you can continue by using the Orb of Translocation located in Silvermoon City in order to teleport yourself to the Undercity, from where you can go to the 20-30 zone Hillsbrad Foothills. * Ghostlands was the only Burning Crusade zone that has a flight path connecting it to an original World of Warcraft zone (Eastern Plaguelands) until the flight points to the Isle of Quel'Danas from Ironforge and Silvermoon City. * Ghostlands is often used by players wishing to bypass The Barrens whilst questing. See Avoiding the Barrens. References Category:Woods Category:Forests Category:Ghostlands Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Blood elf territories Category:Burning Crusade